The Adventures of Team Mental
by akatsuki-espada10
Summary: Four ocs get transported to the Naruto world as babies. They then learn how to grow up as ninja. Will they accomplish their goal or will they become another casualty of the cruel world? Follow two narutards, a narcissist, and a lazier sensei than Kakashi in their adventure through the Naruto world. Follow Team Mental as they turn every battle into a game.
1. Chapter 1 Into the Narutoverse

Hello there fanfiction readers! This story is a joint story between me and my step brother Prenthaom (Fanfiction Name). This is my version of the story from my oc Akane's point of view while his story is from his oc Maikeru's point of view. In my story it is all fun and games, literally, but in his story it is more serious though there is some silliness in it. There is also another important oc named Rue. She is based off of my cousin (can't give you Fanfiction Name because she won't tell me).

In our stories our three ocs Maikeru, Akane, and Rue will be some what overpowered. This is because they need to be in order to pull off everything they do and Prenthaom just wanted to kick all of the Naruto characters asses and have the planet itself be afraid of him (Don't worry that won't actually happen... well at least not in this story. And they will face some tough opponents ahead like the battle with Orochimaru and the Hokages in the finals of the Chunin Exams. Though I will not tell you any more than that because... that would be telling! So In this story they will not be completely demolishing everyone. Also everything will somewhat play out the same as the tailed beasts will still be captured and there will be a Fourth Great Ninja War. Just to let you know we both decided to pretty much skip the Wave Arc. We coughPrenthaomcough decided that it would be better for the Wave Arc to play out the same because it was important for Naruto to grow... and he is just sick of it. We also have another oc named Mari who will be in here frequently as she will be our jonin sensei. Yes the teams will be the same except Maikeru, Rue, and Akane will be team 11. Mari is based off of my older sister Kishe (Fanfiction Name) and she isn't overpowered though she was in ANBU and will be an ex ANBU captain. Well that's all for now. If want more information then you will have to read!

You should go check out Prenthaom's story... whenever he posts it up. And don't count on frequent updates from either of us. We are both lazy and he's not into anime all that much anymore and I get a lot of writer's block and think up new fanfictions all the time. So if you've read my story 'The Acatsuki' then that's why I haven't updated for so long. I just can't think of what to do next! I've got the entire story planned out, but I just keep getting stumped on the smaller things! But do not worry as I never give up on any of my stories, no matter how long it takes me to update!

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Naruto. That belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, I also do not own the oc Maikeru and some of the plot.

Now! On to the story!

Chapter 1

* * *

Let me introduce myself. My name is Akane Uzumaki, well it became that after the incident. I forgot what my name was before then, in fact all four of us forgot what most of our lives were like before the incident, well mostly everything except an anime called 'Naruto'. We also remember our nicknames for each other. I was Tobi, my brother was Itachi, my cousin was Gaara, an my sister was Kakashi. Sorry, I seem to be getting off track. Well anyways, I became an orphan along with my twin sister -Rue Uzumaki- during an attack that happened a few days after we were born. My twin sister wasn't always my twin, she used to be my cousin. Confusing isn't it? Well you'll understand soon enough, once you've read my story. Back on topic, the story you are about to be told will be like none you've ever heard before, so prepare yourself. ...You prepared yet? Well if you aren't then too bad. I'm starting my story now so pay attention as I won't repeat myself.

It started out like any other day. My brother, cousin, and I were doing things of top secret importance on our laptops in my room. It was a matter of life and death.

* * *

"HEY TOBI, GO GET ME A DRINK!" My cousin yelled. Even though I was only about two feet away from her.

I winced in pain as she screamed in my ear.

"Why should I? You are fully capable of doing it your self." I told her.

"Please!" She begged and I sighed in both annoyance and amusement.

"Alright, but it will cost you." I told her teasingly, moving my laptop so I could get up.

"Cost me what?" She asked as I stood up.

"You know what." I smirked at her and she stared at me in confusion before realization dawned on her and she stared at me in horror.

"We can't with him in here." She said pointing at my step brother.

"Sure we can." I replied happily, "He won't mind."

"Well if you're sure." She said hesitantly.

"Don't worry, it's not like it's the first time." I replied.

"You know the way your talking sounds wrong." I heard my step brother say.

My cousin and I stared at him before we started laughing.

"T-th-that's no-not w-w-wh-what I-I me-ant." I said between laughs and my cousin nodded and laughed along with me.

"Of course not." he replied dully.

"It-it's n-not I-I sw-swear. I-I me-meant f-for h-er to-to si-sing al-along to bar-barney!" I exclaimed as our laughing calmed down.

"I know. I was just messing with you." He said.

Once I calmed down I went and got my cousin her drink. When I came back it was to the sight of my brother and cousin on their laptops. I handed her the drink and put away my laptop.

"Hey guys, why don't we take a walk? I'm bored." I said putting my shoes on.

"Sure why not." My step brother said putting away his laptop and my cousin did the same. I then left the room.

"TOBI! WAIT FOR ME!" My cousin yelled running after us.

"Gaara calm down." My step brother said as he shut the door behind him.

"Tobi! Itachi-sama is being mean to me!" 'Gaara' whined.

"Don't worry Gaara! Tobi will save you!" I declared running at 'Itachi'.

Before I could reach him I tripped and fell on my face. I slowly stood up and stared at 'Itachi' who chuckled and I could hear 'Gaara' laughing in the background.

"Good job Tobi." He said sarcastically and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Tobi's a good boy!" I proclaimed with a grin before running out of the house with the them following.

Once we reached the road we started to walk. After a few hours of pointless chatter we reached the town that was close by to the house. As we walked past random people I yelled 'Tobi is a good boy' at them, causing them to glare at me, stare, or question my family of my sanity. They always replied with what sanity?'. After that the people avoided us as much as possible. We then spent the rest of the day running around town scaring random people. We even climbed a building and started to throw ice cubes at people and cars as the evidence melts away. I know it's wrong, but it's fun! And besides, we always made sure no one got hurt. I wouldn't have done this about a year ago, but when my older sister disappeared I changed. I was even more devious and depressed. It took some time for them to get me out of it.

"HEY TOBI! COME ON!" I heard my cousin yell to me.

I looked over at her to see my mom and stepdad parked on the side of the road for us to get in. I walked over and got in the car. It went 'Itachi' behind the passenger's seat, then 'Gaara' in the middle, and me behind the driver's side.

"So are you guys excited?" My mom asked.

"Yeah I can't wait!" I exclaimed.

We drove for almost an hour before we arrived at our destination. We arrived at a big brick house with a big yard and a long driveway. Once we found a place to park we headed to the house greeting relatives along the way. I heard my step brother grown and looked over to see my cousin 'Pain' as we call him.

"Stop being mean." I told my step brother.

"It's not my fault I don't like him." he replied.

"Yes it is!" I complained.

"Merry Christmas." I heard 'Pain' say.

"Merry Christmas!" I replied with a grin before running inside.

After a few hours when the commotion calmed down and all the presets were opened, 'Itachi', 'Gaara', 'Pain' and I were outside. We were the only ones there as everyone else either left or where inside.

"Pain go get me a drink." 'Gaara' ordered him, " Please?" She asked once he gave her a look.

He then got up and went inside. When he left we just sat there until I saw some sort of ball thing heading towards us.

"Um, what is that?" I asked my companions, pointing at the ball that grew closer and bigger.

They stared at it in shock and shrugged. Before we could react it swallowed us and disappeared as 'Pain' came out. When he saw us get sucked in, he dropped the glass of lemonade he had.

"They left without me!" He complained.

* * *

I woke up to shouting, crying, and the sounds of destruction. I tried to move my body to see what was happening, but realized it was too hard to move it properly. I looked down to see that I was baby. I just stared and stared and stared before I started to laugh. I found this funny because I just proved all those old people who say you can never become young again, wrong. Take that old people! I've done the impossible! MWAHAHAH! I was broken out of thoughts when I felt I was being picked up. I looked up to see a man with brown, shoulder-length, straight hair and amber eyes. He looked down at me with a mixture of pain, sadness, love, and happiness. I instantly knew why. I was his baby! I then heard crying and looked to the side to see a very beautiful woman with long, wavy, red hair and grey eyes. She was holding a baby, the source of crying. The baby looked to be girl from what I could tell and had red hair. I couldn't see her eyes though, as she had them shut while she cried. I guess that means that the woman is my mother and the baby is my twin.

"Shshsh. It's okay Rue, everything will be okay." I heard the woman say.

"Atsuko we need to go before the children are hurt." The man holding me said as he placed a hand on the woman now identified as Atsuko.

"I know Satoshi, but I just wish we could have had more time together." Atsuko replied as she started to cry.

"Me too." The man now known as Satoshi agreed as he hugged the woman, but being careful so they wouldn't squish us.

After that they carried us to a hospital and handed us to a nurse who quickly took us.

"Incase we don't make it back I want you to give these scrolls to the hokage along with this note as soon as possible." Satoshi said as Atsuko cried right behind him.

"Alright, I promise." The nurse said and Satoshi nodded his head in thanks before he and Atsuko left. Though they both kissed us on the head and said goodbye before they left.

After they left the nurse carried us to a crib and place us in it. Once she left I looked over at Rue who finally stopped crying and was staring back at me.

I tried to speak but nothing came out. I sighed before closing my eyes and let the darkness take over.

* * *

The next time I woke up I was in what looked like the hokage's office with Hiruzen staring down at us. I blinked. How? Wait! I'm in the narutoverse! YES! MY DREAM HAS COME TRUE! I then proceeded to laugh again causing Rue to wake up. She looked over at me and slapped my head, though it wasn't strong as she was a newborn baby, but it still hurt a bit as I too, was a newborn baby. I stopped laughing and slapped her back. In retaliation she slapped me again and I slapped her. Soon we were just laying there slapping each other much to the Sandaime's amusement from what I could tell.

After a few minutes we stopped and stared at Hiruzen. I could tell he was getting creeped out because of the look we were getting. I'm not sure about Rue, but I made sure not to blink as much as I could to add to the creepiness. Fortunately for the Sandaime the window was opened and a spiky white haired man came in and I knew it was Jiraiya.

"Hey sensei, how is he?" Jiraiya asked.

"He's fine Jiraiya." Hiruzen replied as Jiraiya sat in the chair in front of the desk.

"That's good, so who are they?" He asked looking at us.

"They are Rue Uzumaki and Akane Uzumaki, Atsuko's and Satoshi's children." The old kage replied.

"So they didn't make it either, huh?" Jiraiya asked and the hokage shook his head sadly.

"I'm afraid not."

After that it was quiet for a long while and during that time Rue fell asleep, but I continued to stare at them. Soon Jiraiya broke the silence.

"So where is Naruto? And what are you going to do with them?"

"Naruto is currently in an orphanage and as for them, I have already sent someone to come and take them to an orphanage as well." The old man informed him.

After that I closed my eyes as my body demanded sleep. My last thoughts before I drifted off were 'You won't be able to keep me in there for long old man. Ninja world, prepare for the storm I'll be sending. I wonder if the other two are here with me.'

* * *

I opened my eyes to a bright light and groaned.

'Damn sunlight.' I grumbled in my head as I couldn't actually talk.

I yawned as much as a baby could and looked to my right where I heard another yawn. Two bright blue orbs stared back. I turned back to the ceiling and sighed.

'Well I guess as soon as I can I will leave this stupid orphanage and take Rue with me. Then I will train so that I can be a ninja and be strong enough to help Naruto and the gang. This will be fun!' I thought gleefully.

Soon a woman with brown hair and eyes came in and picked us up.

"Come on little ones. Time to take a bath~" She cooed and I sighed.

'But first I have to deal with being a baby again.' I thought gloomily as I saw the bathtub in sight and heard our caretaker go on and on about how cute we were.

'At least I'm not the only one.' I internally snickered as I looked over at an irate Rue.

'This is going to be a long babyhood.'

* * *

Thank you for those who have read this! Let me know if I'm doing something wrong and please review as it inspires me to write!

If the beginning was confusing with all the names then let me explain. Basically my oc Akane forgot their names from there time in this world. She remembers everything except who they were in our world. She could only remember their Naruto nicknames. I hope that cleared things up.

Well, untill next time!

-akatsuki-espada10


	2. Chapter 2 Academy, Snakes, and Contracts

It doesn't seem that anybody likes this story but meh, I feel like making it so I will continue on with this story as both me and my step brother have fun talking about it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto if I did then the show would be ruined by my messed up mind.

Chapter 2!

* * *

**Recap:**

_I opened my eyes to a bright light and groaned._

_'Damn sunlight.' I grumbled in my head as I couldn't actually talk._

_I yawned as much as a baby could and looked to my right where I heard another yawn. Two bright blue orbs stared back. I turned back to the ceiling and sighed._

_'Well I guess as soon as I can I will leave this stupid orphanage and take Rue with me. Then I will train so that I can be a ninja and be strong enough to help Naruto and the gang. This will be fun!' I thought gleefully._

_Soon the a woman with brown hair and eyes came in and picked us up._

_"Come on little ones. Time to take a bath~" She cooed and I sighed._

_'But first I have to deal with being a baby again.' I thought gloomily as I saw the bathtub in sight and heard our caretaker go on and on about how cute we were._

_'At least I'm not the only one.' I internally snickered as I looked over at an irate Rue._

_'This is going to be a long babyhood.'_

**End recap:**

"HEY RUE! OVER HERE!" I shouted from across a clearing we were in.

Then a five year old girl with shoulder length red hair and bright blue eyes came out of the bushes and started running towards me. She was wearing a white long sleeved shirt, black pants, and black sandals. I looked almost exactly like her. I too had red shoulder length and bright blue eyes. The only difference between us is our clothing. I was wearing a black, short sleeved shirt, black shorts, and black sandals. Once she reached me I ran further into the forest behind me with her following. Soon we came to a fence with the sign 'Training Ground 44: Forest of Death' and we ran through one of the many gates. We started to stay in the Forest of Death when we were 4. Of course we've been doing it in secret as the hokage wouldn't like the fact that we left the orphanage and moved into the most dangerous part of the village. The only person who knew we were there was Anko Mitarashi though she didn't care. As long as we made sure not to let anyone know that she knew or else she would get in trouble.

We quickly made our way to our home. It was halfway to the Chunin Exam Tower and was underground. Once we reached our home we made our way inside.

It was a medium sized room with different paths that led to various rooms and exits. The room we entered was plain with nothing in it but torches that never burned out.

We then took a path to the left and entered a room on the right. This room was the study. It was filled with various scrolls and had a desks throughout the room with one or two chairs. The left side of the room contained scrolls about sealing, puppetry, genjutsu, and taijutsu styles. The right side contained scrolls about ninjutsu, sub-elements, non-elemental jutsus, and kekkei genkais. Of course we didn't have information on everything in any of those groups, but we had some. We mostly study them so we can make counter attacks for them.

While Rue went to the left side of the room I went to the right. Rue was currently studying about puppets and sand release. She couldn't use the sand release yet, but once we figured out that she had wind and earth affinities she decided to try and use sand release.

I myself had lightning and water affinities, so I've decided to try out storm release eventually. I also had a small affinity for wind. I was currently studying lightning and non-elemental justus. After hours of studying and practicing (nothing destructive though) we decided to relax in the room we dubbed as the living room. It was a big room with a carpeted floor and a few couches and a bunch of bean bag looking chairs.

We stayed there for a few minutes- me on a black bean bag and Rue on a white one right next to me- before Rue broke the silence.

"Hey Akane?" Rue asked me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"What are we going to do about the Uchiha Massacre?" She questioned.

You see it turns out that Rue was actually my cousin who dubbed herself as 'Gaara'. It seems she had traveled with me and we became twins.

"I was going to wing it." I replied sheepishly.

"Great plan." She said sarcastically.

"I know right?" I said with a grin.

"Baka." She said before she stood up and left the room.

"That was mean!" I exclaimed right beside her.

I could tell she rolled her eyes at me and I pouted.

"So mean." I grumbled.

Soon we reached a dead end with a room on either side if the path. Rue went right while I went left. I walked into a room with a bunch of weapons on the walls. Most of the weapons we found in the forest after each chunin exam. I walked to the center of the room and got into the taijutsu stance I was creating. I haven't gotten very far, but it was getting there. Eventually I grew too tired to continue so I made my way to my room. I was covered in cuts and bruises from many falls. After a few minutes of practically dragging myself to my room I arrived.

My room wasn't all that impressive. The only thing in the room was a soft bed in the corner. It was a good thing Anko was on our side as she helped us get all this stuff. I sluggishly made my way to my bed and collapsed, almost instantly passing out.

* * *

**TIME SKIP (TWO YEARS LATER)**

"RUE, HURRY UP!" I shouted at the entrance of our underground house.

"Hold on, I'm almost ready!" I heard her call back.

A few moments later she appeared and we started to the village. When we reached the village I started to skip and Rue soon joined me. Today was a special day for most kids in the village at the age of 7.

The first day of the academy!

As we neared the academy I saw kids head the same way with their parents. Soon we reached our destination and I stopped skipping and started hopping into the building with Rue as we both laughed at the people who looked at us strangely. Once we reached our classroom I opened the door and jumped in followed by Rue. I scanned the room and noticed Shino and Hinata in the back of the middle row. I then skipped to the back and sat in the row in front of them along with Rue. I turned to the other two occupants and grinned.

"My name is Akane Uzumaki and that is my twin Rue Uzumaki." I announced and stuck out my hand to them.

"I'm Hi-Hina-Hinata H-Hyu-Hyuga." Hinata said quietly as she tentatively shook my hand.

"Shino Aburame." Shino said as he too shook my hand.

As he shook my hand a bug crawled on my hand and I stared at it curiously. As it crawled in my hand I twisted it so that the insect was always right side up. It then returned to Shino who looked at me curiously.

"You are not afraid of them?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Of course not!" I exclaimed happily.

At that moment the door opened and more students piled in. After a few moments I spotted the other clan heirs. Kiba sat in the second row of the middle row with Shikamaru and Choji two rows behind him and one row in front of me. Ino and Sakura were sitting in the second row of the left row and Sasuke in the row in front of them. Naruto was sitting in the row behind Sakura and Ino next to a guy I didn't recognize.

Normally I wouldn't bother with some random student, but he was the only one who sat close to Naruto and didn't seem to mind as they were talking with each other. The boy had short, black spiky hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a black short sleeved shirt, black pants, and black ninja sandals.

'I wonder if that's him.' I thought suspiciously until the door opened to show Iruka.

"Welcome to the academy. Now I shall begin with roll call before I talk about what you will be doing in the academy. When I call your name say 'here'. Shino Aburame?" Iruka called.

There was silence. The only thing anyone could hear was a buzzing noise.

"He's right here!" I called pointing to Shino as Iruka didn't seem to notice him.

Iruka nodded and continued.

"Choji Akimichi?"

"munch- here- munch."

After a few unknowns he got to someone else I recognized.

"Sakura Haruno?"

"Here."

"Hinata Hyuga?"

"H-Here." I heard the timid reply from behind me.

"Kiba Inuzuka?"

"Here."

"Arf!" I heard Kiba's furry companion complain.

"Kiba's dog is here too!" I called to Iruka being careful not say the dogs name, so I wouldn't attract any unwanted attention.

"Arf!" Was heard again.

"Yeah! Don't forget about Akamaru!" Kiba exclaimed and Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Alright, settle down so I can finish." Iruka said and once there was silence he continued with more people I didn't know.

After few more 'heres' he came to another I knew.

"Shikamaru Nara?"

He was met with silence so he called Shikamaru's name again. I looked in front of me to see that he was asleep.

"He's right there!" I exclaimed yet again while pointing at the sleeping boy.

Iruka gained a tick mark and through a piece of chalk at him. Effectively waking him up. After lecturing the class -mainly Shikamaru- about sleeping in class he continued.

I noticed that as soon as Iruka continued Shikamaru went back to sleep.

"Maikeru... Senju?" Iruka asked puzzled.

"Here." I heard the boy next to Naruto reply.

"YOU'RE A SENJU?!" Most of the class yelled in shock.

"Yeah, so what?" He shot back scowling.

'I KNEW IT!' I exclaimed internally as I did a chibi dance in my head.

I looked over at Rue to see if she figured it out and she nodded at me confirming that she knew. Things have gotten a lot more fun!

"Where do you think he's been all this time?" I whispered to Rue so no one else could here.

"How should I know?" She whispered back and I sighed.

"Well I'm guessing he's been with Naruto since they seem to know each other." I whispered back and she nodded in agreement.

I then turned my attention back to the class and noticed that everyone seemed puzzled and Iruka looked pissed.

'What did he do?' I asked myself.

I looked over at Maikeru and noticed that he also seemed pissed. Though I could see a bit of smugness there too.

'They must have pissed him off, so he told them something they didn't know and will probably lead to him being interrogated. Then he will come to school tomorrow covered from head to toe in bandages.' I concluded in my head.

When I tuned the class back in I heard Sasuke say 'here'.

"Akane Uzumaki?"

"Here!" I yelled jumping on the desk and flailing my arms.

"Settle down." Iruka told me and I stuck my tongue out at him before Rue pushed me off the desk and I fell on a certain sleeping Nara.

"Get off me!" Shikamaru exclaimed pushing me off him.

"So mean." I mumbled, crawling back in my seat.

I looked over at Rue who smirked at me, so I pushed her off her seat into the aisle. She got up and sat back down glaring at me.

"Enough you two!" Iruka yelled at us.

"Sorry sensei!" We exclaimed in unison.

"... Naruto Uzumaki?" Iruka continued slightly hesitant.

Oh yeah, this is before Iruka liked Naruto and saw him as his little brother. Now Iruka despised him like everyone else. At least he doesn't let his emotions keep him from treating Naruto like any other student.

"Here, believe it!" He declared.

"Rue Uzumaki?"

"Not here!" She called from her seat and Iruka shook his head.

"Are those three related?" A random student asked pointing at Rue, Naruto, and I.

"Yes! We are cousins!" I proclaimed jumping up.

"I have cousins!" Naruto exclaimed in shock.

"Yep!" I answered happily.

"How come we've never met?" He asked.

"I couldn't find you! No matter where we searched we just never spotted you!" I exclaimed, flailing my arms again.

It was true. Everytime Rue and I tried to find the blonde we couldn't. We checked everywhere for him! Especially his favorite places to be, like Ichiraku's.

"Oh." The blonde replied sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Settle down now, so we can continue." Iruka snapped at the class who decided to have their own little conversations while Naruto and I were talking.

Once it was silent he continued. Soon he reach the last person on the list.

"Ino Yamanaka?"

"Here." Was the reply and Iruka sighed in relief.

"Now that roll call is over I'll explain about the academy. For the first few years it will be about theory, history, math, stuff like that. The final years of the academy you will learn the Substitution, Henge, and the Clone Jutsu. You will also be taught some chakra control exercises, and kunai and shuriken throwing. Girls will also have to take special classes like flower arranging. Now lets get started. Everyone open your books and we'll begin." With that Iruka started to lecture us about the life of a ninja.

'This is going to be a long eight years, if that is all we're learning. It's like going through school all over again! I already spent almost eleven years of my life in school and now I have to give up another eight! At least I don't have to stay in the academy until I'm seventeen or eighteen.' I mentally cried as I opened my book to the page we were instructed to which was all about chakra and how it allows us to live.

After the academy was over Rue said that she was going to the library to see if they had anything useful, now that she was in the academy and could check out actual jutsus instead of the basics. Though academy students could only get E-ranks and when they get older D-ranks.

I sighed as I walked around the village. I couldn't go question Maikeru as some ANBU took him away as soon as all the academy students left. I only knew because I was trying to find him and I saw them disappear in a shunshin. I knew he did something to make them be suspicious of him.

Eventually I arrived at the forest and I went inside. I decided to explore a bit and walked deeper into the forest, past my home. Soon I came to a clearing and sighed as I sat down on a stump.

"Great. I'm lost." I grumbled to myself.

After a few moments I heard some rustling in the bushes and instantly went on guard. A moment later something flew out of the forest and ran into me, knocking us both to the ground. I got up and saw a terrified tiger cub. I started to hesitantly pet it. It started to calm down before its ears pricked and it tensed in fear again. I looked up to see the biggest snake I've ever seen in person. It was staring at both me and the cub like we were its prey. I don't blame the cub for being so afraid, that thing looked terrifying!

I quickly grabbed the cub and took off with the snake right behind me. After a minute I turned around and launched some kunai at it. As it dodged them I continued to run again right when it lunged at me I tripped and it went over us. I put the cub down and faced the snake. As it lunged at us again I made the snake hand sign and performed the highest level jutsu I knew.

"**Lightning Release: False Darkness!**"

A beam of lightning shot out at the snake who tried to dodge but wasn't fast enough. The lightning cut the snake in half. When I knew it was safe I collapsed on my hands and knees.

"I still can't do that jutsu correctly. I need to work on it." I mumbled to myself before looking over at the cub, "Are you alright?"

When it nodded yes I sighed in relief.

"That's good." I said.

I looked up when I heard movement and saw another huge snake.

'Damn, that last attack must have drawn this one. I don't have enough chakra to kill it.' I thought as I slowly stood up and got in front of the cub.

I looked straight at the snake and put my hands to either side of me to guard the cub. It lunged and I closed my eyes, waiting for the blow. It never came. I slowly opened my eyes to see the snake on the ground, covered in blood. I looked at it's killer and saw a huge tiger looking at me. It seemed to be much larger than tigers here were supposed to be. It towered over me, though that doesn't mean much, as I'm only seven. I was broken from my musings by the tiger walking towards me, never breaking eye contact. Once it was right in front of me it sat down and bent it's head down so we were eye level.

"I thank you for saving Satoru-sama." It said in a deep masculine voice as it bowed its head in thanks. I guess that means it's a male.

"No problem. Name's Akane Uzumaki by the way." I said, not sure what else to say to a giant, talking tiger.

"Masa-senpai!" The cub behind me exclaimed excitedly as it bounded forwards.

The tiger in front of me turned to the cub and sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness you're not hurt Satoru. If something happened to you, I'm not sure what your father would do. You should know better than to take off on your own like that." The tiger, Masa I think his name was, scolded.

"I'm sorry to interupt, but what's going on?" I asked as I shakily stood up.

The giant tiger looked at me along with the chibi tiger.

"Well you just saved the son of Ayumu-sama." He answered me after a moment.

"Who?" I asked while tilting my head to the side.

The tiger sighed in annoyance. I guess he wasn't a very patient tiger.

"Our boss. he is in charge of the cat summoning contract." He replied.

"Ohhhh." I said.

"And as thanks for saving his son I will grant you with the contract and before you get excited let me tell you that that doesn't mean you can summon us just yet." He said and I looked at him in confusion.

"Huh?" Was my intelligent reply causing him to sigh once again.

"You have to summon Ayumu-sama and get his approval to summon us." Masa answered as he... barfed? Yeah, barfed out the contract in front of me.

Why does that look so familiar? Oh well, I'll figure it out eventually. But what if I remember during a fight causing me to get a fatal wound from surprise, and then I die. And out of despair Rue kills herself and then the medic nins figure out that I'm not really dead and I wake up to my dead sister, so I kill myself. But then she's not actually dead and she wakes up and tries to kill herself, but Maikeru stops her. It will be like Romeo and Juliet, except were twins and not lovers.

Oh! That reminds me of the time Maikeru and I watched Titanic in our old world. I wonder if they've made any remakes about it yet? Speaking of remakes, Rue and I need to remake our path to the 'house'.

That giant snake destroyed our usual route, or was it my attack I used to kill it? Nah, it was the giant snakes fault which I'll blame Hashirama and Madara for since they created the village. They also created the Valley of the End... right? Yeah they did. I'll put the blame on Tobirama for that. After all it was his fault for them ending their friendship in the first place. And it was his fault for turning Madara into what he is now.

I wonder what I should do about the Uchiha Massacre. I really want to meet Obito after all, even though he'll try to kill me. I need to think of a way for him not to. Should I befriend Sasuke or let him be his duckass self? I'll figure that out later. It would be nice for the other members of team 7 to have a not so pissy Uchiha for a teammate.

That could also be helpful as then maybe he won't leave the village. Then he wouldn't go after Danzo at the Kage Summit, so Ay wouldn't lose his arm. What am I going to do about Danzo anyway? Meh, I'll let Maikeru deal with it when the time comes.

I wonder if I'll be able to go to the Summit. I want to meet Darui and Cee! I also want to make fun of the Kages and see how long it will take for one of them to snap and try to kill me. I'll have figure out a way for me to live through that as well. Maybe I can learn the hiraishin by then! My father from this world left us the instructions for it, though I still haven't gotten around to learning. I'll do it later.

Speaking of which, I still need to learn the rasengan as well. I'll do that later too. Maybe I can learn how to make the rasenshuriken as well. Though in order to throw it I need to have nature chakra and to do that properly I need sage mode. But I need a summoning contract for that.

Oh yeah! I was just about to get the cat contract. I wonder how irritated Masa is. By the looks of it he's pretty upset. Maybe I should say something and stop thinking to myself now. I think he's trying to get my attention anyway.

"-ANE!"I heard the tiger in front of me yell when I tuned them back in.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I'VE BEEN TRYING TO GET YOUR ATTENTION FOR THE PAST FEW MINUTES! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING!" He shouted or more like roared at me.

"Thinking?" I said sheepishly and he sighed in frustration.

"There's the contract. Now remember to summon Ayumu-sama before you try to summon us. Satoru, let's go." The tiger said before it turned and ran into the forest.

"Yes Masa-sensei!" The cub exclaimed before following after its master.

"What should I make for dinner tonight? Meh, I'll let Rue cook tonight." I muttered to myself as I picked up the scroll and started to our house in the woods.

Hey! House in the woods! That's almost like Cabin in the woods! That was a pretty good movie. So was that one movie that made fun of it. What was it? Oh yeah! Scary movie 5! Those were good movies too. Funny as well.

Anyway, better head home before Rue kills me for being late again.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Even though I doubt anybody did. If you did then please review!

-akatsuki-espada10


End file.
